


maybe it’s because stars burn out slowly [and i dont]

by vent_ficpog



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anorexia, Bulimia, Depression, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trans Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, vent fic be careful it’s sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vent_ficpog/pseuds/vent_ficpog
Summary: maybe it’s because stars burn out slowly [and i dont] is a continuation to my other work, “the stars look so bright. why can’t i be that bright?”!—tommy relapses and ends up working for schlatt, but schlatt isn’t good to him at all. wilbur wants to help his little brother, but how can he help when it’s his old friend causing him the pain?—this will be very sad. if you are triggered by self harm, eating disorders, relapsing, alcohol/drug abuse, please proceed carefully. this is just a vent fic for me as i go through all these things! if any ccs say they are uncomfortable with fics like these, it will be deleted immediately.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 191





	1. healing is a ugly process

**Author's Note:**

> notes:  
> this is a vent fic for things i’m going through! if you are triggered by eating disorders, unsafe binding, suicide attempts/thoughts, self harm, ect, please proceed carefully!

his conversation with tubbo had happened around two months ago now. tubbo was watching him like a hawk and wilbur was inviting him to play video games a lot more now, saying he missed him. his parents had no clue, because on phil’s call to them, he said nothing about the alcohol or cliff. just that he had been found and needed rest. 

he was so stressed. the withdrawals were eating at him and all he wanted was to down a bottle of vodka and smoke a cigarette, but he was gonna be found out by tubbo and wilbur.

he was shaking, pale sickly limbs shivering and begging for the relief they used to get with one sip. his arms littered with scars, none new, pleading for just one more to make life easier. 

he was trying his best to resist, but it fell through. he picked up his phone and dialed an old friends number; schlatt.

”tommy? it’s like,” schlatt paused, “one am. what’s up?” he said, yawning.

”i’m coming over, i need vodka and a pack of cigs.” he answered, voice wavering. 

“tommy..” schlatts voice sounded sad, “wilburs my friend, he tells me things, yknow. you aren’t supposed to have any alcohol or nicotine.”

“i’ll pay you 100$. upfront.” tommy pleads. the number was impulsive and he’d have to steal from his parents to get that much, “wilbur won’t find out. please schlatt, please. for the love of god.”

schlatt paused, considering.

”i know your family needs money for the bills, right schlatt? you need this as much as i do.” tommy had definitely crossed a line, but he didn’t care. his mind was so blurry. he just wanted one fix.

”don’t bring my family into this, tommy. come over in 20.” schlatt said, ending the phone call abruptly.

 _score,_ tommy thought, smiling.


	2. the trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy makes a trade w schlatt :]
> 
> ps: pls leave comments! they inspire me to keep writing this for you lot :)

after swiping around 60$ from his parents and collecting the 40$ he had saved, he made his way out his window. the walk to schlatts was fairly nice, as it was now spring. the stars were out and the moon was shining bright, the breeze ruffling his hair.

eventually, he found himself outside schlatts front door. he sent a quick text and waited for schlatt to come outside.

the door creaked open and a nervous looking schlatt emerged. “listen, tommy, i’ll give you the stuff, but wilbur can’t find out. okay?” he said, sticking his head out the door and checking the street.

”of course. why would i tell him, anyway?” tommy laughed slightly, sticking his hand in his pocket, retrieving the cash. he stuck the money out towards schlatt and soon, a bottle of vodka and a pack of cigarettes were in his hands. he smiled and thanked schlatt, practically sprinting his way home.

he found it quite difficult to get back inside, but after scaling up to his window, he cracked it open and crawled in. he sat gingerly on the window sill, lighting a cigarette. he took a drag and blew the smoke out of the window, watching it get carried away by the wind. immediately, relief flooded his body. the withdrawals were gone and he felt light and airy.

wilbur and tubbo didn’t have to know, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

the next day at school, tommy’s friends immediately noticed the mood change. he was happier, he wasn’t shaking and vomiting constantly, and he wasn’t mean anymore.

wilbur thought it was strange how his withdrawals had gone away so quickly. it definitely wasn’t normal.

tubbo was none the wiser, just happy his friend was okay again.

karl knew something was up.

techno watched from the shadows, knowing the situation.

and schlatt.

well, as the most commonly known dealer, he was avoiding wilburs wrath. or at least, trying to avoid wilbur. that is until he received a text. 

**wimblursnoot:** schlatt tommy hasn’t reached out to you, has he?

 **schlatt:** no? why? and even if he did, i wouldn’t give him shit. is he okay?

 **wimblursnoot:** that’s the thing, he’s more than okay. he’s glowing. his withdrawals are just gone. idfk it’s weird.

 **wimblursnoot:** anyway wanna hang out after school? 

**schlatt:** course :) see u at 4


	4. Chapter 4

“karl, why the fuck do i need to pass maths? this is bullshit!” tommy groaned, slamming his pencil on the desk, earning him loud “SHHH”’s from the librarians.

karl laughed, “because it’s required to graduate high school. these past few weeks have been looking up for you, though! you seen so happy. if you give it all you’ve got, i bet you won’t have to take summer school.” karl grinned and slid tommy’s pencil back across the table. “plus, i get credit for tutoring you.”

tommy groaned again and dropped his head into his hands. “whatever. i’ve got to step out and make a phone call, i’ll be back in like, two minutes.” he spoke, rising from the table.

”wha- okay? hurry please! we have to finish this worksheet before the library closes!” karl called after him.

as soon as the library doors closed behind him, he turned the corner and ducked behind the building. he reached into his backpack and pulled out a cigarette and his lighter. he lit it quickly and double checked no one was around. 

he took a drag and felt all his frustration leave. he calmed down easily, especially with cigs.

he wasn’t sure how long he’d been outside when he heard the door open. he quickly dropped the cig and crushed it with his foot, holding his phone up to his ear and pretending to speak to someone.

”yeah, mhm. alright mum, bye,” he spoke into his phone, despite no one being on the line.

karl rounded the corner and let out a sigh. “tommy it’s been,” he glanced down at his phone, “6 minutes. the library closes soon! cmon.” karl looked back towards the front of the library and motioned to tommy to follow him, which he did.

tommy slid into his seat, a smile rising on his face. he started solving the next equation and karl checked over his work before speaking up.

”you smell like smoke, tommy.” karl muttered.

”what?” tommy wasn’t quite sure he’d heard him right.

”i said you smell like smoke.” karl repeated, clearer this time.

”oh, some kid was smoking before i got there. he left when i arrived. don’t worry karl, you know i’m not doing that stuff again.” tommy looked away from karl and down to his paper. “pinky promise!” he said.

”if you say so ...” karl sighed.

—————

tommy threw his backpack down by his bed and rushed to his desk. he had been invited to play minecraft with tubbo and he had missed those times.

he scanned his desktop and clicked on discord, immediately ringing tubbo.

”tommy! hello! it’s been ages since we played minecraft together. how you been?” tubbos voice echoed through his headphones.

”ive been good! karl and I were studying today so that’s why i’m late.” tommy replied, his voice coming out raspy. “how have you been big man?”

they’d been online for around 2 hours, now being 6 pm. his phone buzzed and he unlocked it quickly to see a text from schlatt.

**schlatt:** wills being weird. we r hanging out rn and he’s asking questions.

 **schlatt:** u didn’t tell him right 

**tommy:** why would i snitch on myself if it didn’t benefit me

 **schlatt:** calm down tommy, just asking. hoping he drops it, come by to pick up another pack at 9. 

**tommy:** how much

 **schlatt:** how much you got

 **tommy:** wilburs phone number and a sob story about how his best friend aka drug dealer got me hooked again :)

 **schlatt:** you wouldn’t 

**schlatt:** what the fuck why r u calling wilbur his phones ringing

 **schlatt:** tommy don’t you fucking dare

 **schlatt:** jesus christ fine tommy i’m sorry it’s free

 **tommy:** glad we could come to an agreement :)


	5. futile trade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur and schlatts hang out pov! also protective wilbur and schlatt is a dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // possible abuse ?

this is last chapter from schlatts pov!!

the car ride to schlatts house was awfully quiet. schlatt didn’t like for it to be quiet, especially when he had something to hide. he turned the car down a side street and eventually into his driveway, putting it in park and walking inside with wilbur.

wilbur.

god he would kill schlatt. 

wilbur followed schlatt to his room and they sat in beanbags on the floor, wilbur eventually breaking the silence.

”god, tommy’s being so weird.” wilbur said, setting his phone down on his leg.

”what do you mean?” schlatt asked. he glanced around nervously as he studied wilburs face.

”karl said he was being weird at the study session today.” wilbur raised his head to meet schlatts gaze. he raised an eyebrow.

”what?” schlatt asked, fear slipping into his voice just slightly.

”schlatt, i swear to god, if you gave tommy anything i will fucking kill you.” wilbur said, sitting up slightly in the bean bag chair. schlatts eyes went wide.

”wilbur liste-“ he began, getting cut off quickly. 

“and then techno and karl and phil will all kill you. god knows how mad tubbo will be. so let’s hope, for your sake and tommy’s, you aren’t making any bad decisions.” wilbur continued, standing and walking across the room to schlatts bean bag, crouching down infront of him. “that’s my brother. maybe not by blood, but that’s my brother, schlatt. deal to whoever the fuck you want, but if i find out you gave tommy ANYTHING, you are done for.” 

schlatt shrunk in on himself in the chair, crossing his arms. “yeah, well, i didn’t. i would never give him shit, no matter what, wilbur.” he stated.

wilbur gave a small smile. “see? now that wasn’t so hard,” he said, standing and making his way to his chair. “video games?”

they’d been playing CS:GO for around two hours when wilburs phone began to ring. schlatt had been texting someone, although wilbur didn’t know who. schlatt typed quickly and his eyes went wide.

”oh! it’s tommy,” he said, moving to click answer. schlatt pressed a few buttons on his phone and the ringing stopped.

”huh. that was weird. he hung up?” 

————

wilburs car was barely out of schlatts driveway when tommy arrived. he noticed wilburs car and quickly ducked behind one of schlatts hedges that his family worked so hard to style. the car moved farther and farther into the distance, and eventually tommy moved forwards to schlatts door. before he could knock, the door swung open and he was grabbed by the collar, being dragged inside.

his head hit the wall harshly as schlatt pushed him.

”first, you blackmail me, and then you don’t even hide it from karl? tommy do you want us to get caught, you fucking idiot?” schlatt yelled.

tommy slapped at the hand that was pushing him back. “holy shit! calm down, schlatt. i didn’t do anything!” he went to continue but a harsh punch on the side of his face knocked the words out of him. he’d known about schlatts anger issues but he’d never been the target of them.

tommy crumpled to the floor and quickly schlatt realized what he’d done. tommy wasn’t small, by any means. he was taller than schlatt, but he was terribly thin and weak. tommy was mumbling apologies and covering his head with his arms, as if to protect himself.

”holy shit- i’m so sorry tommy, don’t tell wilbur. don’t fucking tell wilbur. he will kill me.” schlatts hands grabbed into his own hair, pulling at it. “holy shit. wilburs gonna kill me.”

as if on queue a knock on the door startled them both. the door was pushed open and wilbur stared down at tommy’s state, blood on his face and a bruise forming, his body shaking. he quickly looked over to schlatt, who’s knuckles were glowing bright red.

“you are so fucking dead, schlatt.”


	6. old friendships die hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur beats the shit out of schlatt and also wilbur protective chapter ur welcome
> 
> long chapter go brr

schlatt felt the hit before he saw it coming. a loud _crack_ echoed through the air and he stumbled back, falling to the ground. he held his hands over his bleeding nose as wilbur retreated to tommy.

”hey, deep breathes. it’s just wil, tommy. just wilbur, bud. i’ve got you, it’s okay,” wilbur rested tommy’s head on his lap and pulled his arms away from his head and the defensive state they were in. “i’ve got you, toms. it’s just me. no ones gonna hurt you again, i promise,” he continued.

schlatt slowly sat up, still holding at his nose. only then did wilbur look back at him.

he set tommy’s head down gently on the floor and stood, towering over schlatt who was still level on the ground.

”i warned you. i fucking told you. giving him shit was bad enough, but you HIT HIM? you dared to lay a hand on him, even after i fucking told you what would happen?” he took a few steps forward. he knelt down, still taller than schlatt, who was on the ground. “when i found him at that cliff, i called you crying for an hours that day. i told you how i had to drag my little brother away from the fucking cliff. i told you how this shit destroyed his life. i told you how people at school beat the shit out of him. and you go and do this. if i ever see you again, it’s not just gonna be your nose that’s broken.” wilbur spat on schlatt, kicking at his feet as he stood. “that’s the last warning you’ll ever get.”

he turned, walking back towards tommy. he whispered quietly to him and picked him up easily. tommy was pretty small, so it wasn’t too difficult. he opened the door with a little difficulty, considering he was carrying a person, but eventually the door swung open and he slammed it behind him.

the first thing schlatt noticed once the door closed was the bracelet he’d given wilbur lying on the floor.

—————

wilbur had tommy’s parents’ phone number after the last incident, so he sent them a quick text that they had a school project. he had set tommy in the backseat before starting the car and making his way back to his home.

and easy to say, when he arrived, phil was pissed. he saw what happened to tommy and saw wilburs knuckles, which still had schlatts blood on them, and assumed the worst. 

“wilbur, what the actual fuck! you fucking hit him? what the hell is wrong with you?” phil said angrily, reaching out and pulling tommy into a hug.

”it wasn’t him.” tommy mumbled into phil’s shoulder.

”so who’s blood is that?” phil said, eyes widening.

”schlatts.” wilbur moved towards the sink, rinsing his knuckles.

phil’s eyes widened. wilbur and schlatt had been friends for almost 8 years. never in a million years could he imagine wilbur beating the shit out of him. and to hear him speak about an old friend like that shocked phil. wilbur was never angry like that. 

”go get tommy settled and we will talk in a few hours.” phil moved to the freezer, grabbing an ice pack and handing it off to wilbur. he grabbed another and passed it to tommy.

—————

the second wilburs door shut tommy collapsed, sliding down the wall. 

“i’m so so sorry wilbur. don’t hurt me, please. i- i’m sorry. i didn’t know. i was scared. i didn’t even have time to realize he was gonna swing, it was so fucking scary. please just don’t be mad.” tommy said, again moving his arms into a defensive position above his head.

”toms, i’d never hurt you.” 

“i’ve never seen you that mad. i heard the crack. i’ve never seen you like that at all, wilbur.” 

“well, tommy, i warned him. i told him if he was giving you shit that i’d kill him-“ wilbur got cut off mid sentence.

”he wasn’t giving me anything, wilbur no. i’m not like that anymore, i’m- im not like that, wilbur. you’ve got to believe me.” the words kept spilling out as panicked mumbles as tommy curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his knees.

”tommy. why else would you have been there?”

“he- he was- he was scary, wilbur. i was scared. he wanted me to go along to deals with him so nothing happened.” the lie was subpar and he could only hope that maybe wilbur would buy it.

”so, let me get this right.” wilbur said, taking a deep breath. “he brought a sixteen year old to drug deals, knowing said sixteen year old was recovering from drug use.” 

“yes! i don’t know why either.” tommy looked up at wilbur and immediately he felt his heart stop. wil looked sad. why was he sad?

”tommy, you don’t have to lie to me.”

”i’m not! i swear on everything i’m not! i think he chose me because i was- uh, i don’t know! i was like a fuckin’ sob story,” tommy continued. 

“never speak to him again, okay?” wilbur said, moving the ice pack over his knuckles.

”okay, i promise.”

wilbur groaned and kicked his foot idly at his bed frame. “and he had the nerve to fucking hit you! my fucking god.” he dropped his head into his hands, sighing.

tommy didn’t say anything, only moving to sit by wilbur and leaning his head on his shoulder. wilbur simply gave him a long hug, silent tears falling down from his eyes to tommy’s hair.

—————

tommy had fallen asleep against his shoulder a couple minutes ago. wilbur gently moved his head from his shoulder to a pillow that was set on the bed. he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

phil was waiting when he got there, sitting at the dining table with his arms crossed. “sit, please.”

wilbur closed his eyes and took a deep breath, moving forward and sitting down across from phil.

”so, you hit schlatt. your best friend of eight fucking years-“ phil’s tone was becoming increasingly more confused as wilbur cut him off.

”he’s not my best friend for fucks sake! he was using tommy like a fuckin’ pawn for his drug deals and i don’t even want to know if he’s hit him before this. he probably has.” wilburs head dropped into his hands. “i wasn’t there to protect him, dad. i promised him no one would ever hurt him again and i wasn’t there. i wasn’t there to protect him from the one person who i thought would never do that.”

phil stared at the scene infront of him, processing the information. “he was taking tommy to drug deals?”

”that’s what tommy told me! i thought he was giving tommy cigs or alcohol or some other addictive thing, the specific things i’d told him not to give tommy.” wilbur groaned and let his head fall and hit the table.

”so, tommy told you that after you asked if he had been given drugs or anything by schlatt.” phil rubbed his eyes. he loved tommy, but he knew the kid was a filthy liar when it came to saving himself.

”yeah? what are you getting at, dad?”

”tommys a little weasel, wil. addicts lie to keep their supply coming. you really think schlatt would take him to drug deals? he has some morals, wilbur.” phil pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “schlatt probably was giving him stuff in return for money or blackmail. addicts do bad things, but they aren’t bad people.”

wilbur paused, thinking. “phil, he wouldn’t lie to me. right?”

”tommy wouldn’t. but this isn’t tommy, wilbur.” 

phil was entirely right. tommy had lied. he was lying when he said he wouldn’t contact schlatt again as a car rolled up in the driveway.

tommy came down the stairs, setting the ice pack on the kitchen counter. he tapped wilburs shoulder, causing him to raise his head from the table to look back at tommy. he gave wilbur a sad smile and put his hand on his shoulder, before turning and walking towards the door.

”tommy, where the hell are you going?” phil asked, standing and placing himself between tommy and the door.

he took a deep breathe and looked at his feet. “i- uhm. schlatts here.”

”what? why the fuck- tommy are you fucking insane? he just fucking hit you!” wilbur stood quickly and looked out the front window, seeing the familiar black car.

”goodbye, wil. bye phil, thanks for taking care of me. i’ll see you around.” tommy said, moving past phil and out the front door. wilbur moved forwards, attempting to grab tommy’s arm and pull him back, but quickly he dodged it. he went to follow tommy outside but phil held him back.

wilburs phone rang just as tommy closed the door behind him. tubbo was calling. he hesitated before answering.

”wilbur! don’t let tommy leave. holy shit. don’t let him go with schlatt, i don’t trust that guy,” wilbur heard keys jingling on the other side of the phone and he took a deep breath.

”he’s already left! tubbo, what’d he tell you?”

”schlatt offered him a job. schlatts a fucking drug dealer, wil!” 


	7. he won’t want you back now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy’s pov of the last chapter ending !!

tommy had woken up a couple minutes prior to his phone buzzing. he contemplated going back to sleep, but he eventually decided to pick it up and answer.

”hello?” tommy mumbled into the phone.

”hey tommy.” his eyes widened. he hadn’t checked the caller ID, and if he had he would have not answered that phone.

”schlatt, i- i’m not allowed to talk to you.”

”says who? wilbur?” he heard schlatt laugh lightly before he continued. “i’ve got an offer for you.”

”okay..?”

”work with me and i’ll keep your supply steady. all you gotta do is go with me to deals and make sure nothing gets messy. oh, and go to deals on your own and complete them.”

he inhaled sharply and tabbed out of the call screen, texting tubbo while schlatt continued.

 **toms:** tubbo schlatt just offered me a job.

 **tubbo:** huh? i didn’t know schlatt had a job, where does he work?

 **toms:** that’s sorta the issue. he’s uhm. he’s a drug dealer, tubbo.

 **tubbo:** WHAT

 **tubbo:** tommy do not fucking go with him what the hell

 **toms:** worst part is he’s fuckin insane man, did you know he hit me today? wilbur showed up and cracked his nose but holy shit lol.

 **toms:** i’m sorry tubbo, i know i was meant to be getting better but you know me, i was built to be self destructive

 **tubbo:** tommy what? 

**this message couldn’t be delivered.**

**tubbo:** tommy no not again please

**this message couldn’t be delivered.**

**tubbo:** don’t leave me please

**this message couldn’t be delivered.**

”you get all that, tommy?” schlatt asked.

”uh, sorta. i’ll see you in 10 minutes.”

—————

he had no idea that leaving wilbur and phil would be that scary but it had to happen. he opened the car door and slid into the car, leaning as far against the door as he could. he was scared of schlatt, especially after today.

”glad you made the right decision, tommy.” he smiled.

eventually, they arrived at schlatts house. when they stepped in the entryway, he noticed spots of blood left from today’s incident. 

“clean that, won’t you?” schlatt said, throwing his keys to the table by the door.

”what the fuck? i’m not your fucking butler.” 

“oh yeah? so go back to wilbur, right now. you think he’ll take you back? you think he will want you back after this? you lied to him.” schlatt laughed lightly. “you work for me, tommy.”

tommy walked towards schlatt. “i don’t owe you shit. hey, nice nose, wilbur broke it just for you.” tommy grinned.

a swift slap across tommy’s face sent him recoiling.

”don’t speak to me like that. last warning you’ll get.” schlatt turned and walked into the kitchen, leaving tommy alone in the entry way to clean the blood.

a dark bruise had formed around his eye, where schlatt had hit him earlier in the day. a new one forming below it from just minutes before. 

schlatt returned, holding 5 large pills. tommy wasn’t sure what they were.

”take them. they’ll help with the pain.” schlatt explained.

after about 30 minutes, it hit. tommy’s brain couldn’t form correct thoughts. he was seeing things and colors were distorted

he was right. wasn’t he? wilbur wouldn’t want him back after this. he had lied! he had gone back to schlatt and gotten himself hit. tommy figured he probably deserved it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> btw that’s an adhd stim tommy’s doing in the first part  
> tw for this chapter there’s transphobia and ableism :(

schlatt examined the alleyway. the client was supposed to be here around 5 minutes ago and he was getting impatient. tommy was hitting his hands against his legs. schlatt didn’t know why he did it, but it seemed to happen when he was nervous. either way, it was annoying schlatt.

he turned and shouted, “would you stop fucking doing that?” he raised a hand, like he was going to hit tommy.

tommy recoiled into the trash can behind him and covered his head with his arms. schlatt stared in amazement at the scene. he felt so powerful. 

“dont fucking do it again.”

”okay, schlatt.”

eventually the client arrived. schlatt was about to trade off the product for the payment when the client spoke.

”hey, kid.” he said, looking towards tommy. tommy’s eyes stayed staring at his shoes. “hey, schlatt, this a boy?”

”uhm. yea? why?” he asked, looking at tommy.

”doesnt look like much of one.” the client said as tommy raised his head. the man took a step closer to tommy. “is this one of them freaks, schlatt? didn’t know you supported those fuckers.”

”don’t speak to him like that, for one. two, i’ve got your drugs and i reckon you want these, so i wouldn’t get brave.” schlatt asked, putting a hand out and pushing tommy back a little. 

“fine. here’s your money.”

they traded the goods quickly, yet the client just pocketed the drugs and stared at tommy.

”fuckin freak.” he said, spitting at him.

”what the fuck-“ tommy started to move forwards at the man, but quickly schlatt stopped him.

”it’s not worth it, tommy. cmon.” schlatt turned, pulling tommy behind him.

—————

schlatt and tommy had been sitting in the living room when schlatt finally decided to bring it up.

”so what was he on about, tommy?” schlatt took a sip from his glass of whiskey.

tommy lowered his head and brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them.

”i asked you a question, i expect a reply, boy.” schlatt slurred, letting himself sound angry. he wasn’t really angry, he just liked to scare tommy. 

“calm down.” tommy said, taking a deep breath. “you already know what he meant so there’s no reason to ask.”

schlatt stood, walking infront of tommy. his breath smelt like alcohol and he was clearly drunk. “don’t speak to me like that. you just cost yourself a pack of cigs. go to the guest room and don’t come out until tomorrow.” 

tommy waited for schlatt to move before he stood and made his way to the guest room. he locked the door behind him and collapsed to the ground in tears. he took out his phone, not even realizing he’d called someone until a voice came through the phone.

”tommy! holy shit, are you safe?” karl? why had he called karl?

”schlatt. he’s mad at me. i’m scared of him, karl.” tommy tried to steady his voice but it sounded strangled and weak despite those efforts.

”i’m gonna text wilbur okay? he can come get you and it’s all gonna be okay.” karl sounded worried. he wasn’t just tommy’s tutor, but his friend.

“he doesn’t want me back there, karl. schlatts all i’ve got. don’t tell wilbur.” he glanced at the end call button before moving to click it.

”tommy plea-“ the disconnect sound rang out.


	9. Chapter 9

the weekend went by quickly. his parents didn’t care that he had essentially moved in with schlatt. but now it was time for school, and he still had massive bruises on his face. that definitely wouldn’t go over well, especially if tubbo or wilbur saw him.

”tommy! get your ass up, if you make me late i swear to god.” schlatt hit tommy’s door aggressively. tommy flinched but got up from bed anyway. the only clean clothes he had with him was a hoodie he had taken from wilburs house before he left and some jeans he found in the guest room closet.

he got dressed quickly, and moved to stand infront of the mirror.

the hoodie was very big on him. he looked at himself in the mirror and gave himself a hug. it felt like a hug wilbur would give.

he pushed the thought away and grabbed his backpack, running out to schlatts car and getting in.

schlatt looked pissed but he didn’t say much for the drive. that was almost worse than if he had said something.

—————

schlatt held onto tommy’s arm harshly as they walked into the school. he hadn’t noticed the hoodie yet, but he’d been infuriated when he realized. tommy wasn’t sure he cared.

tommy had been looking down at his shoes when someone shouted his name. he heard two sets of footsteps running at him and schlatt tightened his grip on tommy’s forearm. he pulled him back from the people approaching, who tommy had only just now looked up to see.

tubbo was about five feet away, running at him with open arms. tommy flinched as tubbo wrapped his arms around his skinny frame.

tommys arms remained at his sides.

karl was stood a few feet back, glaring at schlatt. it had taken schlatt a moment to process what was happening, but when he did, he pushed tubbo off of tommy, ending the hug only moments after it began.

tubbo and karl only then got a good look at tommy’s face. karl inhaled sharply and tubbo turned to look at schlatt and then back at tommy.

”cmon, walk with me to first period!” tubbo said, reaching forwards to tommy, holding out a hand.

even the small gesture caused tommy to flinch slightly, making tubbo frown. 

“he’s walking with me. scram.” schlatt pulled tommy past the two boys harshly and tommy glanced back at tubbo and karl. he held out his hand, as if pleading with them. but it was too late, they were too far away.

—————

the day passed slowly. tommy had barely made it to lunch without falling asleep, which is why he was sat next to schlatt, head on the table, eyes closed. he was drifting off as schlatt spoke to the other people at the table.

”what?” schlatt hissed. tommy wasn’t sure who he was talking to, and he was to exhausted to raise his head and see. “scram, watson. take your little crew with you.”

watson? that was wilburs last name ..

”schlatt dear god, you are so annoying.” dave’s voice, monotone as always, rose from behind tommy.

tommy raised his head and looked behind him. karl, tubbo, techno, wilbur, and schlatts friend alex stood behind them. the lights stung his eyes.

”cmon schlatt. let’s talk. bring tommy.” alex spoke up, beginning to walk away as schlatt stood to follow, grabbing tommy’s arm and dragging him with.

they ended up at a small abandoned patch of land behind the school. tommy was looking down at his shoes like schlatt had told him to when schlatt had business. 

“wanna explain to us why tommy had to call karl saying he was scared of you?” alex sounded mad, which was strange because alex and schlatt were so close, then again he was also very close with karl. “schlatt, man, i never expected to have to hear about behavior like this, especially from you.”

”he just works for me, i’ve got no clue what you guys are on about.” tommy could hear the smile in schlatts voice. he wanted to wipe that smile off his face. 

“oh yeah? and you fucking hit the people who work with you?” he recognized the voice as tubbos, but he’d never heard tubbo sound that mad.

”ive never hit tommy, you idiots.” schlatt tightened his grip on tommy’s arm, as if warning him. 

“i fucking saw it happen, schlatt! what do you fucking mean?” wilbur yelled.

tubbo agreed, ”yeah! tommy told me the first time it happened too!” 

“tommy did what?” schlatt asked. he dug his nails into tommy’s arm through the hoodie, causing him to shift slightly. it seemed like he was speaking to tommy, rather than the group infront of him.

wilbur walked forward towards tommy, putting a hand on his shoulder. “tommy, can you look at me?”

he shook his head.

”please, tommy.”

tommy shivered and raised his head. wilburs eyes widened and he heard techno mutter something. 

“schlatt, what the fuck!” alex moved forwards, getting a closer look at tommy.

”he got that at a deal, some guy got mad. that’s all.” schlatt let go of tommy a little as wilbur wrapped his arms around the frail boy.

“tommy, is that what happened?” techno asked.

”of course it’s not, techno.” wilbur spoke up, voice muffled as he was still hugging his brother. 

“we have to go, don’t we tommy? business to do. come along.” he said, grabbing onto tommy’s arm again, pulling him from the hug. “plus, he doesn’t want to speak to you wilbur.” schlatt smiled.

”he’s wearing a hoodie he took from my fucking house! what do you mean he doesn’t want to speak to me?” wilbur yelled. 

tommy reached a hand out to wilbur but retracted it quickly. he would get cigs or just any form of nicotine if he just went with schlatt, so he did.

”i’ll make sure to remind him to get rid of it then, wilbur.”


	10. Chapter 10

schlatt had taken tommy home before school ended, and he was fuming. 

“you can’t ever do one thing right, can you? you think tubbo cares? or karl? you fucking called KARL? and tubbo! for fucks sake tommy,” schlatt shoved him, causing him to trip over his feet. he caught himself and pushed himself back up into a standing position. “and wilburs fucking jacket? you think he wants you around? i’m all you’ve fucking got! i swear to god ill fucking burn that thing,” schlatt screamed.

“wilbur was your best friend! you have one fight and you make me the pawn to get back at him!”

”when he dropped that bracelet that day, it was clear to me that we weren’t friends anymore!” schlatt screamed. “that was the one thing we both knew signified the friendship we had. he’s nothing to me, tommy! don’t you fucking get it?”

”he didn’t even do anything! YOU hit ME. and you expected me to not say ANYTHING?” tommy yelled back, pushing schlatt. “you are NOTHING, schlatt.”

he shouldn’t have pushed schlatt.

he shouldn’t have said that.

the last thing he saw before his vision went black was schlatts face flood with anger.

—————

he hadn’t been to school for the rest of that week. schlatt had thrown tommy’s phone against a wall and it shattered, so he had no way to contact his friends. his grades were slipping and he was on the verge of failing out of school. schlatt had gone back to school two days after the fight, but tommy was in no place to go back yet.

the day had passed by in a blur. he knew friday’s were big business days for schlatt, so he’d have to get up soon. 

just on time, the front door opened and a soft knock on his door. normally schlatt knocked harshly. tommy suspected he was happy today.

”tommy! we just got a huge offer. cmon, let’s go! this could be crazy for us.” schlatt stated.

”coming, let me get my shoes on.” 

once they got into the car, schlatt turned in his seat to look at him.

”you have been a good work partner recently. here,” schlatt said, handing him two packs of cigs. tommy’s eyes widened and he smiled.

”thank you so much schlatt! i won’t let you down.”

”that’s the spirit! let’s get going.” schlatt smiled and started the car, moving towards their destination.

when he arrived, no one was there yet. they must have been early.

tommy stared at his shoes like schlatt told him to. footsteps shuffled down the alleyway and schlatt laughed a little.

”damn, phil, i didn’t know you were a man of this lifestyle.” he nudged tommy’s foot and he looked up.

”phil?” tommy asked, “please don’t tell me you are starting this shit, jesus christ.” he muttered.

”oh uhm, no. i’m not. boys?” phil called out.

”boys? what do you mean-“ schlatt was cut off by people ducking out from behind trash cans and buildings.

”shit,” schlatt grabbed tommy’s arm and turned to run, nearly running straight into someone. tommy looked up at the figure and smiled softly.

”we couldn’t find tommy at school, so we came to you. he can’t stay with you anymore, schlatt.” wilbur had a thing for the theatrics, of course he organized a whole fucking sting operation.

”you never give up, do you?” schlatt laughed. “we aren’t friends anymore wilbur, you have no business being here.” 

“oh, why? because i hurt you? aw, what are you gonna do about it? cry?” wilbur mocked schlatt and went on, “god this is pathetic, schlatt.”

tubbo was standing behind schlatt and tommy, looking a little out of place, but he didn’t mind. karl and phil were walking closer to schlatt, and alex was next to tommy. they were circling them in.

”this little crew all you got?”

”i reckon you haven’t looked up.” wilbur smiled, “your surrounded, schlatt. i could call the cops right now. where would you run? plus, i bet you have drugs in your car that's parked maybe 10 feet away?”

schlatt looked upwards and there were three men spread out on the shorter rooftops. he knew one of them was a football player named clay, but he’d never spoken to him. he almost laughed when he saw sapnap, who he’d dealt to before. he had no clue who the other guy was, but he was rather out of place with his bright blue shirt.

”what, you want me to be afraid?” schlatt said.

”no, we just want you to one, stop fuckin dragging tommy everywhere by his arm, and two just let him go home.” 

“home? what, to his parents who don’t even fucking care that he’s gone?” tommy winced at that as schlatt dug his nails into tommy’s arm, just to spite wilbur.

”no, home with me. he can stay with me and phil.” wilbur said, smiling. 

”aw, that’s funny.” schlatt kicked tommy in the leg, just to provoke wilbur. “that is very funny.”

tommy winced and nearly fell. wilburs face contorted and he curled his hands into fists. he looked back down at his shoes, wrapping his arms around his torso as much as he could, considering schlatt still had hold of his arm. he was wearing the hoodie he had taken from wilbur. he wore it everyday.

”listen, he’s not in danger, he’s actually safer with me than he is you. do we have to go into your anger issues today, wilbur?” schlatt examined the circle, looking for somewhere to run.

”anger issues, pfft. you basically abducted and abused a sixteen year old to get back at me. who’s got anger issues now?” wilbur laughed.

schlatts free hand formed into a fist. tommy saw from his peripherals and flinched, preparing for a possible hit.

“look! he’s shaking right now just because your here, schlatt.” wilbur went on.

tommy began hitting his hands on his legs, like he did when he was nervous. wilbur had always noticed and calmed him down when it happened

”how many fucking times have i told you not to do that, tommy! jesus fucking christ.” schlatt slapped tommy’s hand and all hell broke loose.

“he can’t control that! i’m right fucking here and you still have no shame in hitting him!” wilbur stepped forwards, looking down at schlatt. ”we are all right here! and you still don’t care. you don’t care about tommy! he’s fucking scared to be near you, schlatt!”

”he’s not scared of me!” schlatt yelled. “he’s scared of YOU!” 

“is that why the only thing he has to comfort him right now is the hoodie he took from ME? i essentially raised him!” wilbur raised his voice, motioning to tommy.

”please stop yelling.” tommy muttered, raising his hands to cover his ears. loud noises bothered him.

schlatt let go of tommy’s arm for a moment to point at wilbur and alex took the opportunity to pull tommy away from schlatt. they inched backwards as schlatt glared at wilbur, not even noticing.

”you knew he was vulnerable and hurting! you knew you had the power over him! you fucking knew that!” wilbur said, shoving schlatt backwards.

”if he would have listened-“

”if he would have LISTENED? you exploited the power you had! you knew he’d do anything for fucking cigs or whatever else you got him hooked on now!” wilbur shouted, “what else did you get him stuck on? go on, tell me! because nothing can make me more angry at you than i am now.”

”nothing! i didn’t fucking do anything!” schlatt attempted to swing at wilbur but wilbur ducked backwards. he pushed forward and gave schlatt a swift punch, causing him to tip sideways and fall.

wilbur walked towards schlatts position on the ground and he knelt down. “you don’t ever come near tommy again. if i see you at school, at the store, wherever, you are dead. i said last time that was your last warning. and it was.” 

sirens cut through the air and wilbur looked up quickly.

”shit, run! go! leave him,” wilbur ran past tubbo and karl to tommy and grabbed his arm to help him get away quicker while running. tommy’s eyes widened and wilbur quickly remembered how schlatt always held tommy’s arm like that. he dropped it quickly.

”shit- i’m so sorry tommy, it’s okay, come on, the cars this way! just run,” wilbur pointed down the alley and took off running, tommy recovering and running too. phil, tubbo, karl, and alex all were a foot or two behind him.

they arrived at the cars and wilbur jumped into the drivers seat of his car. “alex, take karl and tubbo and meet back at my place.”

alex nodded and jumped in his car. phil and tommy crawled into wilburs car and the group sped off. they weren’t sure where clay, george, and sapnap had gone but they presumed they had run, too.


	11. it will all be okay again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and it’s over!!! what did u guys think? :]
> 
> if u liked this u should read my other stories !!

schlatt never came back to school. word around was that the cops found his drugs and he got in massive trouble, but none of the friends cared to know.

wilbur, tommy, tubbo, and alex sat on wilburs roof, watching the stars. if had been months and wilbur was about to graduate, tommy and tubbo about to become seniors with alex.

tommy was two months clean.

two months.

and it hurt like hell; it was an everyday battle but one he was happy to be succeeding at.

”so, i’m leaving for college in the summer.” wilbur spoke up.

an echo of hums and acknowledgments rose from the other three boys as they stared at the sky.

”thank you guys, really.” tommy said, sitting up slightly. “i know we avoid talking about what happened but.. had i been with schlatt any longer, i’m convinced i would have died.”

tubbo sat up too, hugging him, wilbur and alex joining the embrace.

”it all worked out, didn’t it?” tubbo said, shifting his feet.

”yeah, yeah it did tubbo.” alex replied. 

from wilburs roof they could see the city lights and the shore line. tommy could vaguely make out the cliff he had stood on the day everything began. he saw the beach where tubbo found out his secret. he saw it all. but it didn’t hurt him to see, anymore. he understood now that he was gonna be okay. 

wilbur smiled and ruffled tommy’s hair. tommy mumbled some lighthearted insult and smiled.

”i thought i was burning out. like a star. i was devolving,” tommy spoke up, cutting through the silence. “stars burn out slowly, but i devolved all at once. thank you guys for getting me out of there,” he said, wrapping his arms around his friends.

they stared off into the night sky and tommy knew that maybe it would all be okay again.


End file.
